This invention relates to a bracket for the loading dock outside traffic signal dock light.
Loading dock traffic signal dock light brackets are necessary to mount properly an outside loading dock traffic signal dock light. Traffic Light brackets have been developed to support a traffic light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,350 discloses a bracket arm mechanism for mounting multiple traffic light assemblies on a common vertical post structure. At least one bracket arm has a collar at one end for telescopement onto the post structure so that the arm is adjustable vertically to accomodate a traffic light assembly of reduced vertical height. An angular transition portion between each collar and the main portion of the associated bracket arm provides for the bracket arms being in a common plane suitable for mounting a plural number of standard height traffic light assemblies on the post structure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means to support and mount an outside loading dock traffic signal dock light. The primary means of the bracket of the present invention is to transfer the weight and dynamic load of the outside traffic signal dock light to the building loading dock door jamb structure.
Another object of the present invention is to keep the load of the traffic signal dock light and the traffic signal dock light bracket off the building wall skin structure.
Another object of the present invention is to keep the load of the traffic signal dock light and the traffic signal dock light bracket off the door seal structure.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.
The present invention comprises of a bracket for outside loading dock traffic signal dock lights. The bracket mounts to the exterior door jamb of a building near the loading dock door opening. The design device allows for the mounting of the signal dock light on a building with various building skin wall textures or operational wall louvers.
The present invention is a devise, which supports the outside traffic signal dock light at a loading dock for loading and unloading procedures. As professionals working with such construction understand, brackets screwing to a door seal or on the skin of the building is simply not proper construction, primarily if the building is constructed with louvered exterior skin walls. The bracket for the exterior traffic signal dock light of the present invention with its three dimension body frame provides a proper distance clearance design away the building skin wall without touching the wall or relying on the exterior building wall for support. The bracket for the traffic signal dock light is designed to take on and be supported by the building loading dock door jamb structure. The present invention is a simple mechanical devise, which reduces structural fatigue on the door seal or the skin of the building, lowers maintenance and repair.
The traffic signal dock light bracket transfers the physical weight and dynamic wind load from the traffic signal dock light to the building loading dock door jamb. The device design allows for the mounting of the outside traffic signal dock light at a specific distance from the loading dock door opening and dock door seal without conforming to building column spacing designs to carry the load of the traffic signal dock light. A predetermined measurement distance and consistency for the entire building traffic signal dock light layout can be accomplished with the present design for the traffic signal dock light spacing between the door opening and the traffic signal dock light.
The device design allows for the mounting of the signal dock light on the building face when corrugated building skins are present in the building design. The device design allows for the mounting of the traffic signal dock light on a building face when louvered walls are present in the building skin design. The device design allows for the mounting of the signal dock light on a building face when concrete or concrete block walls are present in the building face skin design.
The traffic signal dock light bracket of the present invention allows for the mounting of a traffic signal dock light without drilling mounting holes in the face of building walls or face of building skins, keeping the face walls of the building strong, intact and or insulated. The device of the present invention includes mounting holes for the door jamb mounting application keeping a solid mounting procedure to the building. The bracket of the present invention at the door jamb mounting location is covered up and protected after installation with the dock door seal structure.
The traffic signal dock light bracket of the present invention allows for the mounting of a traffic signal dock light bracket on the building door jamb at the dock door opening, keeping the mounting fastening and anchoring procedure off dock door seal structure. The present invention is designed without the requirement of the dock door seal to carry the load from the traffic signal dock light bracket. The present invention is designed without the requirement of drilling mounting holes in the dock door seal frame, therefore keeping the dock door seal frame mounted on the building strong and intact without destroying the dock door seal or material or affecting the dock door seal warranty.
The traffic signal dock light bracket is designed with an off set three-dimensional curve. The curve allows for the clearance between the traffic signal dock light bracket and the building skin, walls and building louvers. The curve of the present invention has a set angle to create a distance between the traffic signal dock light bracket plane that mounts to the dock door jamb and the building skin face exterior walls. The curve angle creates an offset in the present invention face plane, thus allowing for building skin wall louvers to open and close without the interference of the traffic signal dock light bracket.